


sympathy for the devil('s children)

by mido



Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licorice looks up at the "My Parent is a Devil Support Group" banner hanging above him and sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sympathy for the devil('s children)

Licorice looks up at the "My Parent is a Devil Support Group" banner hanging above him and sighs.

After sitting in awkward silence for a solid minute a blond demon pipes up. "Are we gonna, uh, introduce ourselves or what..." he trails off, squirming under everyone's gazes.

"Yeah, let's do that." A guy in shades and a suit says, leaning back against his chair. "I'm Glasses, and my dad is... Satanick." He doesn't sound too pleased about the latter fact at all.

Next to him is a small blond demon bearing a striking resemblance to the boy that first spoke. Before she can speak, said boy does for her. "I'm Vendetto and this is Poemi, and our dad is Ivlis." His nose scrunches up on _Ivlis,_ while Poemi's face lights up.

Beside them is a demon with sleepy eyes and a skeletal hand curved over his head. "My name is Mors, and my mother is Reficul Devil-sama." He says, his voice monotone and unemotive.

Next it's Licorice's turn. "I'm Licorice, and my dads are Satanick and Ivlis." Glasses glances over at him, surprised, and Poemi's eyes snap to him. "So _you're_ the guy who's been stealing Daddy away!" She snarls, looking ready to pounce. Licorice holds up his hands in a placating gesture, but Vendetto's hand on her shoulder is what stops her. She sits back in her seat, irritated, crossing her arms and legs with puffy cheeks.

Glasses adjusts his shades, exhaling. "Didn't know I had a brother." He remarks, and Licorice shrugs. "I did, I just." The latter rubs the back of his neck. "Didn't really know who it was."

"Hey, don't forget us." Vendetto interjects, the corner of his lips curling up into a grin. "Technically we're your siblings too."

Licorice opens his mouth to answer, but before he can the dead-eyed demon, Mors, speaks up. "How can a pet be a parent?" He asks, and Licorice can't tell if he's making fun of Ivlis or genuinely confused. Poemi chooses now to pipe up. "Are you calling Daddy a _pet?"_ She spits out the last word like it's poison.

Licorice sighs as Mors blinks at her, answering, "Devil-sama calls your daddy her pet." as if that's explanatory enough. Vendetto attempts to step in, but Poemi lunges at the other demon before her brother can do anything. Licorice looks to Glasses for help, but the latter just shrugs as the two demons claw at each other on the floor.

"So." Glasses nudges him when he's looked back to the fight (Poemi is currently trying to set Mors's hair on fire and said demon seems to be trying to pull her skin off her bones). "Can't say I'm fond of Dad, but you seem okay."

Licorice nods in agreement and cracks a smile. "Same to you."

**Author's Note:**

> the 1st work in licorices tag nd its this. im honored
> 
> EDIT: so i just now saw mogekos tegaki draws and. holy shit expect some fics abt These Brothers


End file.
